


The sidepiece cookie

by MadamPuddifoot9



Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Boys In Love, Cute, Fluff, Gay, Innocent Alec Lightwood, Jealous Magnus Bane, M/M, Magnus/Alec - Freeform, Malec, Malec fic, Pillow Talk, Save Shadowhunters, Shadowhunters Hiatus FlashBang, Teasing, alexander lightwood, sh fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 23:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15230706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamPuddifoot9/pseuds/MadamPuddifoot9
Summary: Alec doesn't realise the barista is flirting with himFor some reason I can't tag this right. Silly phone!!





	The sidepiece cookie

**Author's Note:**

> I am a zombie. Please forgive sleep deprivation mistakes.

Its just gone 7am and Alec had finished up patrol of the city. It's a gorgeous sunny morning and he decides to swing by his favourite coffee shop. He found it in the winter months when patrolling in the snow required several coffee stops per night.  
It's a small joint, so small that Alec had walked past it many times before he'd finally gone in.

This morning he entered and the little bell on the door tinkles. Behind the counter is the smiling girl who usually serves him.

"Good morning!" She says in a warm surprise. "What brings you into the bean this early?"

Alec smiles back and reaches for his wallet.  
"Hey, yeah good morning. Just up early I guess."

"Are you sure you're not just going home, Alec?" She grins remembering his name from all the times she's written it in his cup.

Alec huffs out a small awkward laugh. Why is he so awkward around mundanes?

"Are you trying to say I look like shit, Claire?" He reads her name tag "there goes your tip." He joked

She blushes and adjusts her green hat and hair net "Not at all, you just look tired. Plus you're all leathered up, you look like you've just come off the runway."

Alec raises and eyebrow and laughs "Right. Anyway." He says 

"Sorry what can I get you?"

 

"Can I get an earl grey and actually you know what... You know that other generic coffee place? They do that nutty, toffee coffee drink with all the foam?"

Claire looks thoughtful "yeah I know what you mean, that's actually a seasonal coffee, winter drinks you know." 

Alec sighs "ah, I get it. But I'm sure you'd know exactly how to make one right?" He smiled widely with begging eyes. Magnus loved those drinks and he wanted to treat him with a little surprise when he woke up.

She smiles. "You know what? Sure. I can do that for you." 

Alec grinned. "Yes. Thank you. You're incredible."

Claire blushed and grabbed the toffee shots. "It's nothing."

She busied herself with the order and Alec leaned on the counter and checked his phone.

"Your girlfriend is very lucky."  Claire said suddenly and Alec looked up from his screen 

"Sorry?" 

"The drink is for your girlfriend? I said she's really lucky, I wish I had someone like you to bring little treats for me."

Alec pocketed his phone again "uh, girlfriend. No. Not a girlfriend."

"Oh!" She smiled and blinked "Oh sorry, my mistake."

Alec shrugged and gave her a little smile.

"Lots of whipped cream." She said as she squirted the canaster. "Plenty of toffee sauce..." She drizzled it over like a fine art and then casually scattered chopped nuts on the top.

She placed it on to the carry tray with Alec's tea and then suddenly took it back.

Alec raised an eyebrow in confusion. 

"Oh. I had an idea... A sprinkle of edible gold dust..." She blushed as she turned her back with the cup for a long moment.

"That's actually pretty amazing" Alec said. Magnus would love it.

"There we go." She said putting it back into the carry tray. 

Alec handed her ten dollars. "Keep the change for your incredible effort, I really appreciate it."

"Oh it's my pleasure."  She said with a sigh. "You always brighten up my mornings"

Alec stuttered "o-oh... Okay..."

He turned to leave "oh Alec. Wait."

He turned to see her wrapping a cookie in a napkin "fresh from the oven. Take it on me."

"Wow. Thank you so much. Smells good." 

And then he left and made the short trip to Magnus'

He quietly let himself in and took the tray to the bedroom.

Magnus was still asleep, his head on Alec's pillow. Trying not to laugh Alec waved the warm cookie under Magnus' nose while he gently whispered his name.

"Hmm?" Magnus asked sleepily as he scrunched his beautiful, sleepy face up. "Alexander... chocolate?"  Alec watched as his eyes fluttered open and focused on the cookie.

"A cookie!" Magnus smiled happily and he took it with both hands like a happy, sleepy child.  
"I don't understand but I love it."

Alec laughed and sat down on the bed as Magnus sat up.

"Good morning." He smiled at his beautiful boyfriend "I thought I'd bring you a treat."

"I love it" Magnus said happily "I love you. Thank you."

"I love you too." Alec said and he leaned in and kissed Magnus on the lips as he pulled away he took a sneaky bite of the cookie. It was still kinda warm and deliciously sweet.

"Hey!" Magnus said in fake annoyance 

"I guess you won't want this then?" Alec handed him the coffee.

"Alexander. It's like a wet dream in a cup." Magnus said excitedly 

"Gross." Alec noted 

"It's glittery and it's my Christmas coffee in July! How did you do this?"

Alec shrugged and took his own cup. "I have my sources, my people." 

Magnus smiled and took a drink before he moaned. The sound went right to Alec's groin.  
"This is all very mysterious but I love it."

Alec began to undress. He pulled his teeshirt off the threw it in the direction of the hamper. 

"Oh. Alexander?" Magnus asked politely as Alec began to step out of his jeans.

Alec made a noise to show he was listening

"Who is Claire and why does she want me to call her?"

Alec looked around and Magnus was pointing to the black writing on the cup, a shit eating grin on his face, eyebrow raised.

"Oh." Alec said in surprise "OH" he added as it dawned on him

"Care to explain, darling?"

"She said girlfriend and I said no girlfriend but I meant... Oh. I see that's... Uh... Unfortunate."

Magnus fluttered his eyelashes at him "Alexander do I have competition? Am I going to have to take a barista course to keep you interested? Because you know I'll do it, I'm sure I'm really good with a can of whipped cream..."

"Oh haha" Alec said sarcastically as he climbed in to bed beside him. "Very funny."

"Should I be worried?" Magnus asked 

Alec rolled his eyes "you're hilarious. Give me back that free cookie, you don't deserve it anymore for making fun of me." 

Magnus set his drink down on the bedside table and dramatically held the cookie out "you gave me your dirty sexy lust filled cookie from your side piece! That's so wrong."

"I'll eat it." Alec said taking it with a shrug.

"No!" Magnus snatched it back "it's a betrayal but I'm hungry now so I'll keep it"

"Thought you might." Alec mumbled as he settled back into the pillows.

 

Magnus polished off the cookie and then turned to face him "seriously though, did you really not notice she was crushing on you and probably flirting heavily?"

"No!" Alec said defensively. He was so bad at this stuff.

Magnus smiled gently at him "I can't say I blame her. I almost feel sorry for her. Almost. You, Alexander Lightwood, are something special." 

He reached out and brushed Alec's cheek. "You're mine, you hear?"

Alec smiled and held onto the hand that was holding his face. "I'm yours."

"Thank you for my lovely wake-up. You always know how to surprise me."

"In good ways I hope?" Alec asked

"alway." 

"What time do you have to leave for Rome?" Alec asked sleepily as he reached out for his love.

Magnus began wrapping himself around the Shadowhunter. "Not until you're fast sleep and dreaming of me."


End file.
